


Best Friends

by kittenwrath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: "It doesn't matter if he's been expecting it. He's going to try to kill me, anyway.""Well, you are just going to have to be the stronger demon then, aren't you?" I reply with a smile.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie from 2003.

We've known one another since we were children; throw into an unbelievably dangerous situation where death was a strong possibility for not only us, but our care givers, as well. We had much in common. We were both orphaned very young, both wide eyed and bushy tailed (him, literally) in attitude, both desiring acceptance, both adopted by the most unlikely of 'parents'. His, a 15 year old girl from the future and mine, a great demon lord who apparently hated all humans except for me.

It was only natural that, over time, we would become companions, play mates, and even best friends. After the victory over Naraku, we became two peas in a pod. He showed me how to hunt, how to perform some of his magic tricks (the ones that didn't require fox magic), and how to irritate the hell out of InuYasha, although that was hardly a hard task. And I showed him how to find the best flowers to pick, how to skip, and how to irritate the hell out of Jaken, also not a hard task.

As the years ticked by, I found myself hopelessly in love with him. I dreamed of him at night and thought of nothing but him during the day. Once a month, when Lord Sesshoumaru would let me travel to the village, he would meet me at the edge and we would spend hours together talking and joking around with one another.

By the time we were both in our 16th year; my heart belonged only to him. He had grown tall and muscular. His boyish features had thinned out into the face of a man; a face I so desperately wanted to see up close; a face with lips that I longed to press to mine. And, one day, that's just what I did. I gathered up all the courage I had and ambushed him one day while he waited for me at the edge of the village. It was my first kiss and the sweetest experience of my life.

As time passed, we became bolder with our innocent actions. His calloused hands began to roam over parts of my body no man had ever seen, let alone touched, and it thrilled me to the core. When I lost my innocence to him that stormy night in a cave he discovered, I knew he would be the one I would grow old and die with. And he promised he would follow me to the grave when my time came.

These memories flood through my mind as his hands are fisted in my long hair, pulling it back to expose my slender neck. He pounds into me from behind with such force that his death hold on my scalp is necessary to keep me from being propelled forward, sliding my face onto the rocky floor of the cave. I hear him grunting from behind me and I can feel my climax approaching faster than normal. As my walls clench around him I scream and the echo bounces off the walls of the cave to assault us once again. His own climax hits him with equal force as he issues a deep growl from his core. He releases my hair and I lazily fall forward, halting my decent with the palms of my hands. He lowers himself beside me and I fall onto his chest, resting my ear to his heart. As I listen to the rhythm slow, he speaks.

"Rin, must you leave?"

"You know he expects me back soon. In fact, he's probably wondering where I am at this very moment."

"Then there is no time for you to bathe. He will know."

"He's known since the beginning, Shippo" I say as I look up at him, exhausted. "I will tell him tonight that I'm leaving. He's been expecting it anyway."

He shivers and I giggle.

"It doesn't matter if he's been expecting it. He's going to try to kill me, anyway."

"Well, you are just going to have to be the stronger demon then, aren't you?" I reply with a smile.


End file.
